Stained Window
by Xanver
Summary: She died. Years ago. No one could've possibly thought that reincarnation was an option, yet there she is, and she's not leaving until her goal is fulfilled. KakashixOC, IMPLIED RinxKaka
1. Crossroads

**DISCLAMER: ...DONT MAKE ME SAY IT. .;;**

This is a random fic I wanted to write- This chapter doesnt seem like much, but in _later_ chapters, the title and summary will make complete sense.

I promise.

8D

* * *

_x..:X:X:..x_

Ahhhhh…..another day in Konohagakure. The leaves blew gently in the gusty wind and rustled in the trees. It was so…….. peaceful.

…Was.

"Exchange program? What do you mean, _exchange program_?"

Uzumaki Naruto's raspy voice broke the serenity of the day, as usual. Sasuke and Sakura hung their heads in exasperation. They were both thinking along the same lines-

_Why us?_

Hatake Kakashi turned to face his student. "You three have been selected to go to Sunagakure as part of an once-in-a-lifetime chance to learn under a foreign sensei for a few months. Arts native to their respective lands are sacred, so consider yourselves very lucky."

Sakura looked up to the masked nin. "Why do the nations do this sensei?"

"Same reason as the chunin exams. To foster friendship amongst people of other nations, to balance power, things like that." The silver-haired nin placed his hands in his pockets. "The Sand ninja will be arriving early-today actually. You guys need to pack before tomorrow. You'll be escorted by an ANBU member and introduced to your temporary sensei as soon as you arrive."

All three genin of squad seven looked gloomy.

"Aw, don't be like that guys. It'll be a great experience. Enjoy it while you can."

Kakashi's pep talk didn't lift anybodies' spirits.

Naruto grumbled. "I don't see why we have to be a part of this still."

Sasuke's ears perked up. There was some commotion going on somewhere down along the dusty road that they were standing around on.

"How the heck am_ I_ supposed to know why we got sent here?" an angry female voice griped.

"Guys, stop fighting!" another girl said with a mixture of worry and annoyance in her voice.

Not long after this comment, three young girls walked into view. Two of them were glaring at each other angrily while the other stared at them with exasperation. They wore violet Sand village headbands on their bodies.

These were the exchange students.

One kunoichi wore dark leather clothing, fishnet, and some bandaging and had long dark hair. Another had some wild baggy cargo pants, gloves, and some long cranberry colored hair, and the last shinobi of the three had a simple green boat neck top, a neck wrap and pants (which were both black) and long wavy brown hair which was held back by her headband. Locks of her hair that _did_ frame her face though gently smacked her cheeks as she shook her head. The kunoichi looked down the road and were a little surprised to see team 7 staring at them.

The dark-haired kunoichi sneered at Naruto. "What are you staring at, mofo?"

Naruto was a little taken aback at this random insult, but immidiately tried to retort. "Wha-?!"

...but Kakashi cut him off with a wave of his arm.

Naruto pouted with a grumpy aura surrounding him. "Are you really going to teach these guys?"

Kakashi looked from his team (mainly Naruto) to the Sand kunoichi. "Yup." he replied with a light-hearted tone.

He turned to the three girls. "Sorry about him," he began. "Let me introduce myself- I am your temporary sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

The simple-looking girl blinked. _Hatake Kakashi? _She had never heard of him before this moment, yet...he seemed extremely familiar. _That's odd..._

The young kunoichi woke from her quick reverie and bowed deeply. "Sorry for that..." The leather-clad girl opened her mouth, but not before the brunette stomped on her foot to shut her up. "I am Hiita of the Kohaku clan at your service."

She rose from her declined state and the other two behind her spoke as well. The wild looking girl put on a cute smlie.

"Hey, I'm Shimari of the Yoru clan. Nice to meet you!"

The dark-haired shinobi next to her rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well... I'm Saya. That's all _you_ need to know."

The three genin of squad 7 dissaproved of this team, but Kakashi just smiled behind his mask. _Heh... _he chuckled inwardly. _I think these next few months will be pretty interesting...  
_

Until his mission was over, Kakashi wouldn't know just how much of an understatement that would be.

* * *

Ok,ok...I know the first chapter was short...Oo

Anywho, there's some forshadowing there... ;) What's gonna happen? Oh, well...read the next few chapters to find out!

They're coming ASAP. Laters for now! 83

Hiita-chan 


	2. Departure

__

**DISCLAMER: ...DONT MAKE ME SAY IT. .;;**

This is a random fic I wanted to write- This chapter doesnt seem like much, but in _later_ chapters, the title and summary will make complete sense.

I promise.

8D

* * *

__

x..:X:X:..x

The following morning, Team 7 and the three Sand genin stood outside the village gate ready to part for the next few months. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto carried backpacks full of numerous items, but the small whiskered ninja went slightly overboard.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed. "You're not _moving _to Suna." She bopped him over the head with a tightly clenched fist.

"Ouch, that hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto put on an adorable pout and rubbed his head tenderly. Hiita pitied the poor ninja a little.

She walked up to him, pulled back some black armbands she was wearing, and concentrated chakra into the palm of her hand. As soon as there was a gentle blue glow surrounding her hand she placed it on the Uzumaki's injury. Naruto looked a little surprised.

"Hey, thanks!" he thanked her.

The Kohaku smiled. "No problem. It was just a minor injury- I just figured that it hurt kind of bad." She shrugged. "It's useful to be a medical kunoichi."

Naruto smiled at the girl. He kinda liked her.

Sakura was a little interested. "Medic ninja, huh? I'm studying to be one too."

Hiita grinned at the cherry blossom girl as well. "Cool!"

She smiled back. Shimari stood beside her brunette friend. "Hope you have fun in Suna!" she told the other three genin.

They accepted Shimari's warm wishes with a smile (except the emo duckbutt. He just grunted in approval.).

Naruto blushed and approached Hiita. "Hey, maybe you'd like to grab some ramen with me after this is over?"

Hiita quirked an eyebrow. "Uh… sure?"

Naruto gave her a wide grin. _This is _so_ a date…. _He chuckled.

"…but it's _not_ a date." She added.

Naruto was stunned. _Awwww, man! _He hung his head in disappointment. Hiita laughed a little and tried to make him feel better.

Meanwhile, Saya was quietly standing behind her teammates, Kakashi was reading a mysterious orange book, and a man in a animal mask appeared in a whirl of dark green leaves.

"Hm?" he looked up from the pages of his book. "Oh, guys, This is the man that will escort you to Sunagakure."

The ANBU member bowed. "It is time for us to leave"

Kakashi's students bowed respectively and followed him past the village gate throwing some quick farewells to their sensei and brief switcheroos.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kakashi faced the three Sand genin, placing his book in his ninja pouch. His eye turned upward to signify him smiling.

"Well, crew, for the next few months you'll be part of my team. You'll be able to walk in the shoes of my students for the next several weeks. I assume our Hokage set up living arrangements…?"

The trio of girls nodded. The Hatake looked at each of the kunoichi in turn-

Shimari looked optimistic and happy to be where she was. Saya was quite the opposite- she had a gloomy air around her. Hiita just looked at her Konoha sensei brightly.

_Whoa-hold up…_

Kakashi did a double take. For a second he could have sworn he just saw…

He blinked.

It was Hiita…

But even still something about her…her eyes or something…reminded him a lot of-

"Rin…" Kakashi whispered quietly.

He placed his forehead in his palm and Hiita's bright look was soon replaced by a worried one. She nudged Shimari's shoulder and the kunoichi looked at him worriedly as well. Hiita spoke up-

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?"

By now Saya was interested in what was happening, so she looked up to see what was wrong with the masked nin.

Kakashi removed his hand from his face and smiled at them one more. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's get going- I need to see your battle style and tactics to know how to train you three."

Hiita, Shimari, and even _Saya _smiled.

Time to spar.

* * *

**Okay, this was a short chappie too. ;3;**

**Sorry people.**

**I think I may do short chaps but have a lot of them...**

**XD **

**Laters for now!**

**Hiitachan**


	3. Is He REALLY That Oblivious?

**DISCLAMER: ...DONT MAKE ME SAY IT. .;;**

This is a random fic I wanted to write- This chapter doesnt seem like much sense concerning the title or the summary, but in _later_ chapters, the title and summary will make complete sense.

I promise.

8D

* * *

_x..:X:X:..x_

Three young Sand genin breathed in and out deeply as sweat ran quickly down their faces. Fire jutsus faded in the air, sand currents that were rocking like waves in midair settled to the ground with a soft _slrrrrrrrrrrrr-_ingsound, and Kakashi looked highly impressed. Despite the differences between the members of their team, they worked together flawlessly and were able to pull off many impressive combos.

"Wow, good job, team. Take a rest." He smiled warmly at his insei and leaned back against a nearby tree pulling out his little orange book.

He flipped past the pages and Hiita squinted at the title- It read Icha-Icha Paradise. She shrugged and pulled out a water canteen like her other teammates and took a slow sip of water…it was very refreshing. Hiita looked back at Kakashi who was still just chillaxing and reading his book and she blushed.

_Blushed._

"_What the- Hii-chan?" The _Kohaku freaked out as she quickly spun around saw Saya staring at her. Her face turned a more bright red.

Saya looked like she was about to explode from laughter. She held it in…but not for long. Soon, the dark-clad girl was bawling out in laughter at her teammate.

"Oh God…Hiita?" She laughed. "Don't tell me you- HAHAHA – were just blushi-"

Kick.

One kick in the shin did it for Hiita. Not two seconds later, Saya was hanging upside down from the tree they were under by a rope constricting her body.

"You listen here, Saya. Don't. Say. Another. Word. Or I swear on the Kazekage's rule, I'll kick your ass."

Hiita's usually nice at-peace look was now threatening bloodshed. It scared Saya to see her like this.

"Okay, okay, I swear! Get me down!" The blood was rushing to her head.

Hiita took out a kunai and slashed the rope at her ankles sending Saya rushing to the ground headfirst and landing with a loud _THWUMP._

Shimari was watching all of this (but not knowing the real reason Saya was laughing and then hanging from a rope in the first place) from afar, and as if on cue, the three girls turned to Kakashi. Surprisingly (to them), Kakashi seemed to be too absorbed with Icha Icha to notice anything that just happened.

The three friends stared at him amazement.

_How did he not notice that? _They all wondered.

Kakashi then just closed his book and placed it back in this ninja pouch where it belonged.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked on a happy note.

_He's really that oblivious…? _The Sand kunoichi's thoughts may have shown plain on their faces, because Kakashi then said, "Nope. Not really."

That just amazed the trio even more.

They said nothing for the whole trip into the village…at least not until they arrived at Ichiraku where they were treated to ramen by Kakashi.

* * *

**Yup... definately turning into a short chappie fic. XD**

**Well, what can you do?**

**Nothing.**

**Haha.**

**Hiita-chan.**

**(Dont take it personally. Just business.)**

**XD**


	4. Ramen, a battle, and secrets OH GOD

**DISCLAMER: ...DONT MAKE ME SAY IT. .;;**

This is a random fic I wanted to write- This chapter doesnt seem like much, but in _later_ chapters (maybe the next one), the title and summary will make complete sense.

I promise.

8D

* * *

_x..:X:X:..x_

Delicious smells of cooking noodles wafted past the curtains that were draped over the entrance to the ramen stand. The four shinobi sat down on the wooden stools in front if the polished counter. Hiita found herself sitting next to Kakashi by chance. Not too long later, their ramen was presented to them by Ayame. It looked appetizing, but something struck Shimari…

"Hey…guys…" she whispered.

She caught Saya and Hiita's attention, and when Kakashi faced the other direction for a second, started pantomime something that looked like she was saying, _Now we can see what's behind his mask._

The two girls were also struck by this curiosity, and immediately looked at Kakashi. He turned back around and the kunoichi started to eat their ramen and act like normal.

"Why don't you eat your ramen now, Kakashi-sensei?" Saya asked.

Kakashi reached for a pair of chopsticks. "Of course."

He popped the sticks apart.

"Hmm….smells great…."

He got his eating utensils at the ready hovering over his bowl, reached for his mask then…

"Oh dear _God, _what is that?" he yelled with a shocked expression that showed in his eye as he looked in the opposite direction to where he was sitting.

"What? Where?"

The trio looked all around the outside of the ramen stand, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What was it Kakashi-sen-_oh_."

The three kunoichi turned around to face their sensei and saw that he had completely finished his meal and his mask was over his nose once again.

Saya, Shimari, and Hiita were _ticked_, but Kakashi just smiled.

The three turned to their bowls once more and silently slurped up their noodles.

_I can't believe we fell for that! _They fumed silently.

Kakashi looked a little to the left and stopped. There, not too far away, was a store with an Icha-Icha Paradise display.

Oh my God… He _had_ to see it.

"Hey guys," he began. "I'll be right back."

As the Hatake got up from his stool, he placed his hand on Hiita's shoulder, smiling, and walked off towards the store. The little Kohaku's cheeks turned bright pink. Saya looked like she was going to laugh again, but Hiita shot another death-glare to shut her up. Shimari pieced all these events together in her mind and she finally realized what had been going on.

"Wait," she said. "_You like Kakashi-sensei?_"

"No I don't!" Hiita raged.

Saya smirked. "_Liar."_

Hiita looked furious, but then her face softened and she looked downwards. "Ok, yeah. I- I do." She was red in the face from embarrassment. "…but it doesn't matter though. I know I can't have him." Shimari looked at her sadly.

Just then was the time Kakashi decided to show up. He sensed the gloomy vibe and got worried.

"I leave for a few seconds and you're all upset. What's up?"

"Oh, n-nothing," Hiita said nervously with a smile that _anyone_ could tell was fake.

Shimari nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're all fine!" she agreed with the same false look on her face.

Saya just nodded quietly.

Kakashi, suspicious of their behavior, just shrugged.

"If you say so. Ok, after you finish your ramen guys well train some more."

Hiita, Saya, and Shimari gobbled up their noodles and walked with their sensei back to the training grounds to train together for the day.

Later, during a full out team spar, chaos reigned. Jutsus flew every which way, and four different shinobi hopped all over the terrain. Hiita was busy blocking Shimari's blows with her hands. The Yoru then produced a critical hit with her fist and caught her teammate off guard. Hiita flew back several feet and landed on her foot in an awkward position, spraining her ankle painfully.

"Ouch…" she grunted, frowning.

Kakashi, Saya, and Shimari stopped. "You okay, Hiita?"Shimari called out.

Hiita flushed from embarrassment. "I'm _fine…_"

She concentrated on healing her wound and her chakra shone a light blue around her hand as it soothed the muscles and tendon in her ankle. The Kohaku sighed with relief as her wound healed. Shimari walked up to her and held out her hand. Hiita grasped it and the two friends smiled at each other as Shimari helped Hiita up.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

Hiita shrugged. "It's wasn't your fault. I was the one off guard."

Kakashi smiled at his insei. They supported each other like siblings, even if they _did_ have their flaws.

"Okay team, let's start again…_go_!"

As soon as the battle began to rage again, Kakashi tried to throw a somewhat easy punch at the Kohaku, obviously testing her to see if she was at the top of her game. Having no time to block, she jumped and landed with her feet hard on the dusty forest floor. The Hatake rushed for another strike, but Hiita unleashed a fire jutsu from her hand before he could land his hit, forcing him to block with his hand at the last second.

Was it the intense glare from the heat of battle, or the way his beautiful silver hair moved over his face as he turned that made her blush so bad at that moment?

Either way, her cheeks burned a bright red.

As the battle continued, she prayed for the Hatake not to see. Either he did and didn't say anything, or he didn't notice, because after the training session he didn't mention it at all.

To the Kohaku, it was better that way. She didn't want him to know.

* * *

**Yes! Another chappie done.**

**Can't really say much about this one, but I did get the idea for the first bit from episode 101.**

**3**

**Laterz for now,**

**Hiita-chan**


End file.
